


Dejarse llevar

by Cyversix



Category: Rubelangel - Fandom, Rubén Doblas Gundersen - Fandom
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyversix/pseuds/Cyversix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Una amistad que pretende ser más, la natural inseguridad del amor más el género, fama y los prejuicios, complican el camino a la felicidad." Novela Rubelangel. Salseo. mas adelante Rubegetta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dejarse llevar

Después de muchos años de amistad virtual, Mangel viaja a Madrid para conocer a Rubius. Desde ese momento no había día que no quisieran verse, con amigos y a solas era lo mejor, lo disfrutaban mucho más, no podían creer que a pesar de sentirse como mejores amigos, virtualmente, sean tan fieles a lo que uno por el otro creía que sería en la vida real.

En una de esas juntadas a solas, estando en un bar tomando unas cervezas, ya con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja y ojos lagrimosos de ambos, por efectos del alcohol, hablan de que sería un buen plan ir a vivir juntos; ambos estaban en una situación de querer vivir sin sus padres, poder compartir gastos entre ellos, y estar en buena compañía.

Así pues, cada uno habla con sus padres, buscan un hogar para alquilar que sea adecuado para ellos.

El mismo día que se mudan, ya que no tenían muchas cosas, pudieron acomodar todo y ya arreglaban para juntarse con los chicos en su casa. Por la noche, después de que cada uno se bañase y se pusiera lindo, llegan Cheeto y Alexby. Deciden pedir pizza, mientras Mangel y Cheeto se quedan a esperarla, Rubius y Alexby salen a comprar bebida, más de lo que pudiesen tomas los 4 juntos, pero no importaba; era la intención festejar, total, estaban en su casa…

La noche fue muy divertida, cenaron, jugaron al Nidhog turnándose de a dos, mientras bebían por demás, algún que otro baile de locos hicieron con su dubstep. Los chicos le preguntan a Rubius y a Mangel cómo se veían viviendo juntos, si ya habían establecido algunas pautas de convivencia… Rubius, semi-sentado arriba de Mangel en el sillón al lado de Cheeto y Alexby, se gira poniendo su brazo detrás del cuello de Mangel, y mirándolo a los ojos les dice “Yo me siento muy bien con él, me da gusto estar con él. A pesar de que nos conocemos hace poco físicamente, venimos chateando desde hace muchísimos años, así que es como tal, siento que lo conozco hace mucho, le tengo fé, si, si” dice riéndose un poco al final de la oración para no parecer tan cursi, Mangel lo mira con cariño y lo abraza. Los chicos al simultaneo dicen “Awww…”

Más tarde los chicos se van, Mangel, que estaba mas sobrio, baja abrirles. Al subir de nuevo se encuentra con Rubius tirado en el sillón, con las mejillas rojas por el alcohol, él lo ve llegar y alza sus brazos hacia él, para un abrazo. Mangel se acerca con una sonrisa, se sienta al lado y lo abraza. Rubius gime en cansancio y Mangel le susurra “Si que has tomado eh” Rubius murmura en respuesta. “Ya, vamos a la cama” Mangel dice tratando de levantarse pero los brazos abrazando su cuello no lo sueltan, Rubius murmura de nuevo. “Qué quieres pues, dormir aquí?” “Estoy cómodo así, quédate.” Rubius le contesta. “Pero Rubiu, vamos a dormir incómodos así, hay poco espacio” “Llévame a la cama entonces” “Vale”. Rubius afloja sus brazos y se deja levantar como princesa a la cama. Mangel lo lleva a la habitación de Rubius, y lo apoya en la cama, se queda arriba de él un momento, toma fuerza con un respiro profundo y trata de levantarse para su cama pero Rubius no lo suelta “Quédate” Rubius le susurra. Mangel lo mira, el rubio está con los ojos cerrados, sus caras muy cerca, se pegunta si su piel será tan sueva como se ve, si sus labios que están entre abiertos serán tan carnosos como se ven… Alejando sus pensamientos, por las dudas, se separa para sacarse las zapatillas a los dos y sin que le dijera dos veces, Mangel se recuesta al lado de él, sin siquiera sacarse las ropas.

 

Por la mañana Rubius abre lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose apoyado en el pecho de su amigo, intenta levantarse, sacando el brazo de su amigo que le rodaba la cintura, y sale de la cama en busca de agua en la cocina. Al volver, ve a su mejor amigo en su cama, que lo esta viendo con ojos entrecerrados, somnoliento, “Buen día Rubiuh, almorzamos o desayunamos?” Rubius se acerca a la cama y se sienta. “Tienes ganas de salir al parque a comer unos panchos?, parece estar lindo afuera”. “Vale, deja que me bañe primero”. Mangel va a su cuarto a buscar su toalla y luego va al baño, mientras Rubius también, él acelera el paso y se encierra en el baño “Ahhh yo entre primero!” dice Rubius con la voz de marvao “Eh! que yo iba a entrar!” “Ya, que ya salgo”.

 

Sentados en la base de un gran árbol, protegiéndose del sol, están Rubius y Mangel comiendo unos panchos. “Oye, Mahe, estoy muy feliz, no puedo creer que hagamos lo que mas nos gusta hacer y poder vivir de eso. Aún que a veces pienso que las cosas ya no son como antes, todo ha cambiado mucho, es como que a veces me siento paranoico, tanta gente nos sigue, y está al tanto de todo lo que hacemos… no se si esta bueno tener tan invadida nuestra privacidad.” Mangel lo mira con ciudado, nota preocupación de verad en la cara del rubio “Si, Rubiuh, pero… tu tranquilo, yo nervioso” Con eso Mangel le saca una sonrisa al rubio, sacándolo de su seriedad momentánea. “nosotros aprenderemos cómo llevar la situación, pero no te andes preocupando, que todavía no ha pasado a mayores para que te pongas así, no?” “No…” Terminan de comer y Rubius ve que las hamacas que están por ahí cerca, se desocupan. “Mangel” “Dime” “Me hamacas un poquito, ahí?” Le pregunta Rubius, señalándole los juegos, con una carita que significaba que se acercaba Ust… Mangel le sonríe, se para, lo toma de la mano para llevarlo a las hamacas y lo sienta. “Agárrate fuerte eh” “Ust. Ust.” Dice Ust muy contento, mientras es hamacado como un niño, diciendo “Uuuusttt” con cada envión.

Después de un rato van para su casa, que hoy iban a ir los chicos de nuevo e iban a grabar.

 

Están jugando Alexby y Cheeto en el sillón con Rubius y Mangel al lado, mirándolos jugar mientras graban.  “Hola mis criaturitas! Hoy estamos aquí con los chicos jugando al Street Fighter, aunque… no sueltan los malditos controles” Rubius acerca su cara a ellos con una expresión de amenaza, pero ellos ni lo miran y se ríen. “Que nos dejen jugar, coño!” Rubius tirándose un poco encima de Mangel empuja a Alexby. “Debemos hacer algo Mangel, y si los ponemos incómodos?” Rubius le sugiere a Mangel con voz baja, acariciándole un pecho. Mangel lleva su mano a la cara de Rubius y acorta la distancia entre sus caras a un beso, Rubius hace lo mismo tapando sus labios para simular un beso apasionado, moviéndose un poco para empujarse hacia los chicos. Simulan por unos segundos, pero sus labios entreabiertos rozan varias veces y cuando Rubius hace como que intensifica el beso saca su lengua, Mangel al sentir su lengua instintivamente saca la suya, rozando sus lenguas e inevitablemente presionan sus bocas más cercanas a un beso más profundo y luego separan las bocas, pero siguen tapándose. “Lo siento” Rubius dice en un susurro que sólo ellos pueden escuchar. Rubius se reincorpora. “Que asco chicos, eso es muy gay. De todas maneras no soltaré el control” dice Alexby y Rubius lo mira con cara de encabronado. “Vale, pero si convidas el vodka con speed que tienen en la cocina” Rubius se levanta y trae para hacer los tragos.

 

Los chicos salen a un boliche, bailan como locos, descargando toda la energía juvenil de sus cuerpos. Rubius y Mangel bailan mucho, cercarnos el uno al otro, Rubius apoyando apenas su espalda al frente de de Mangel mientras mueven sus cuerpos al ritmo del dubstep que suena. Rubius hecha su cabeza a atrás cerrando los ojos, en plan seductor pasa sus dedos entre el cabello de Mangel tomándolo por la nuca, Mangel toma la cintura de Rubius y baja su cabeza apoyando sus labios en su cuello, siguiendo el juego, aunque no por mucho tiempo, los labios entreabiertos subiendo a su oreja, sintiendo su respiración, lo hicieron temblar, siente crecer un fuego por dentro y se aleja del cuerpo de Mangel. Dirigiéndose a la barra, pide un trago y piensa. Piensa en el beso que se dieron más temprano, en Mangel, en el fuego que le enciende por dentro su mejor amigo. Le gusta Mangel? No puede ser, nunca se fijo en hombres antes, por qué a sus 24 años si? Porqué su mejor amigo? No. Debe ser algo del momento, de jugar no más, no hay ningún problema en eso. O si? “Eh, Rubiuh todo bien?” Mangel corta sus pensamientos. “Si, todo bien, toma” Rubius le sonríe y le pasa el trago.

 

Borrachos todos, deciden irse cada uno a su casa. Cuando llegan, Rubius y Mangel van a la cocina en busca de agua y van al cuarto de Rubius, hablando de lo lindo que la pasaron. Mangel se acuesta en la cama, mientras Rubius enciende su ordenador y se acuesta al lado de Mangel, con un gran suspiro de agotamiento. Mangel canta una canción que estuvieron bailando hace un rato en el boliche y Rubius le sigue. Mangel se apoya en su codo, acercándose,  mirando a su amigo mientras se mueve un poco como bailando la canción, Rubius se ríe y se mueve también. Parece que aunque están borrachos y hayan bailado toda la noche, conservan energía. Mangel se acuesta arriba de Rubius, mirándose cantan y se mueven. Rubius abre un poco sus piernas para estar más cómodo y su amigo instintivamente presiona sus caderas abajo, frotándose con a las de él, reprimiendo un gemido, Rubius le dice que espere. Mangel mira su cara sonrojada y mueve sus caderas de nuevo, haciendo gemir a su amigo esta vez en voz alta. Mangel jadea en la reacción de su amigo y presiona sus labios una vez más en el día. Se besan lento y suave al principio, explorando sus bocas, sus lenguas se encuentran y su calor aumenta, así como sienten ponerse palotes, se concentran en un beso apasionado. Mangel por debajo agarra los hombros de Rubius, atrayendo su cuerpo mas cerca y él lo abraza por el cuello. Muelen sus caderas lento y despacio al principio, frotando sus erecciones juntas, apreciando todos los sonidos que emiten cada uno. Separan el beso para tomar aire “Ahh!” con un gemido ronco Rubius hecha su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados cuando Mangel lo empuja fuerte contra el colchón. Gimen mientras Mangel lo folla con ropas puestas cada vez más rápido.  Rubius aprieta fuerte la remera de su amigo por los hombros, tratando de alejarlo “Mangel, espera..., detente… me harás que me corra” Mangel gime en respuesta, mete una mano entre sus erecciones y aumenta el ritmo. “Ah!-ahh!” sin despegar sus ojos de su amigo mientras se corre con un grito. Mangel baja la velocidad de sus movimientos, deteniéndose rápido, inseguro de qué hacer, pues su amigo había acabado pero él no. Rubius levanta un poco la cabeza para verlo, pero no sabe qué decir. Se miran un momento a los ojos hasta recuperar un poco la respiración y Mangel se levanta lentamente, viendo a su amigo abierto de piernas con una mancha mojada en su entrepierna, enseguida ve su propia entrepierna, él sigue palote, levanta la vista y Rubius se levanta con sus codos mirándolo, pero antes que dijera algo, Mangel se adelanta. “Iré… al baño” y se va rápidamente de la habitación, dejándolo a Rubius confundido, cansado y mojado. Se desviste y se limpia con papel de su mesita de luz y se mete en la cama, durmiéndose enseguida.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de autor:
> 
> **Esto es una historia original de ficción inspirada en los YouTubers de Madrid. Nada de esto es real. (Si lo es, es asunto de ellos**
> 
> Comenta! Dale a kudos y fap si te gusto! (no es necesario estar loggeado)
> 
> Pasate por mi página si te gusto! Subo otras cosas y más seguido: 
> 
> http://rubelangelfandom.blogspot.com.ar/
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *Cyversix*


End file.
